


Dance the Blues

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), the mortal instrument
Genre: Based off 2x13, F/M, M/M, Magnus dancing, Malec, Warlock - Freeform, high warlock of brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus and Dot try to dance away the blues. Based loosely (very loosely!!) on the trailer for episode 2x13





	Dance the Blues

Magnus felt light and free as he danced his way through this living room. Dot was nearby kicking her legs like she was doing the can-can and wiping her brow as she went. It was really hot in that room.  
Magnus poured his tumbler high with whiskey and dropped an ice square in from a hight causing the liquid to splash over the counter.  
"Whoops!" He said without a care, this was exactly what he needed, to let go, to forget about Valentine and the body swap, to forget about Alec! He was so mad at Alec, DNA sample?! He tried to shake the memory of earlier in the day when he banished Alec from his apartment, he tried to forget the look of pain in Alec's eyes, how he just accepted it and walked out...how Alec's whole body seemed to get smaller as the words told hold...  
"FUCK!" Magnus said shaking Alec from his head "turn that music up!"  
Dot hooted from where she was now shaking her hips and she actually ran to the stereo, instead of using magic.  
Magnus strutted across the floor and pulled Dot to him, they salsa shook their bodies and magic sparked between their hands. Magnus got lost in it. He got lost in the feeling of this power, it was exactly what he needed, another warlocks power mixing with his and making his stronger again. 

"Wine!" Dot giggled "red wine?"  
Just as she asked Magnus made a glass appear in her outstretched hand.  
They were going to regret this in the morning. Half his liquor cupboard was dry.  
Magnus moonwalked away from Dot who whined in protest and spun around on the spot. He needed to open the balcony doors before they died from the heat. Flinging his arms open (and spilling the last of his drink) his magic caused the balcony doors to open wide. The blast of cool air was a life line, the fairy lights sprang to life outside.  
"So pretty." Dot noted as she joined an invisible conga line and danced outside. Magnus set his empty glass down and joined onto her waist, kicking their legs out in conga fever.

The outside air was a treat on the skin. Dot was sipping her red wine and swaying under the fairy lights, one hand pulling the bottom of her pink dress and making it float.  
Magnus took her wine glass from her hand and took a gulp. It was delicious; black plum and cherry. It was Alec's favourite wine he noted, the one they drank together when the kissed gently on the love seat before Alec was summoned back to the institute after one of their early dates. He was thinking about Alec AGAIN! He hadn't stopped once since their earlier argument, as much as he tried to dismiss Alec from his head his Shadowhunter was simply unforgettable.  
"Stop. Stop with the face." Dot warned "we are having fun and I know that isn't the nicest wine but it'll have to do. Now give it back I'm thirsty."  
Magnus handed it back trying not to be bothered about her wine comment. He loved the wine. The wine was excellent.  
The song slowed from inside and Dot set her wine glass down on Magnus' patio furniture.  
"Dance with me." Dot said throwing her arms around his neck.  
Magnus obeyed, his arms went around her waist and they swayed under the lights and the stars.  
"Are you feeling better?" Dot asked  
"Yes." Magnus replied with a small smile even through he wasn't entirely sure he meant it.  
"Good I don't like to see you down." She replied "you mean the world to me."  
"You too, my dear." Magnus agreed, she was a great friend. This was the first time he'd actually relaxed since... Valentine gate.  
Dot smiled and rubbed her thumbs into the bottom of his hair.  
Like slow motion Dot's face grew closer to his, her eyes fluttering closed...  
"No." Magnus said as he moved his face to the side "Dorathea."  
Dot dropped her arms from around his neck like they'd been burned.  
"Magnus. I'm- I'm sorry."  
"It's quite alright." Magnus said after clearing this throat. He waved his hand and the music stopped abruptly.  
"Magnus." Dot said seriously "I assumed you'd forgotten the Shadowhunter... or I'd never have..."  
Magnus felt appalled. There was no forgetting Alexander Lightwood. No matter what had happen this past week with the clave and their downworlder tagging, and valentine and Alec's hesitance to believe he wasn't Valentine.  
"You thought wrong." Magnus said in a clipped tone.  
"I should go." Dot said and she looked sober, suddenly Magnus felt sober. All silliness slipping away.  
"Yes. You should." Magnus said.  
He turned his back on her and looked over the balcony at the city below him until he heard the apartment door close.  
Taking out his phone he text Alec and asked him to come over.  
Alec answered almost immediately and Magnus wondered if he'd been waiting for him to call all day. 

An hour later Alec was there, already apologising before he could take his jacket off. Magnus felt a flash of guilt as Alec stumbled over his words, he wouldn't tell him about Doretha, he would never put himself in that situation again...

"I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." Alec said with such literal honesty in his eyes that Magnus couldn't look away.

"I know, I know you feel guilty Alec, but you need to forgive yourself, I have. Valentine is a liar, he's manipulative, how could you have known?"

"I should have know, Magnus." Alec said seriously. 

Magnus shook his head. "It's not because of that that I've been hurting. It brought back these horrible memories I thought I'd buried. It looks like no matter how much you think you're over a traumatic life even it's always going to be there... under the surface."

"Tell me?" Alec asked, his hand reached to grip Magnus' "tell me so I can help you."

"and I will." Magnus decided, "but not tonight, it's late."

Alec nodded "Do you want me to go?" He pulled his fingers away from Magnus' hand.

"No." Magnus said quickly and firmly "No. I don't want you to go."

Alec smiled, relief washing over his body, his shoulders visibly relaxing. 

"I need you here." Magnus said earnestly, and his gut was telling him this more than ever. He brought his hand to the side of Alec's neck "I want you to stay with me, please."

"Always." Alec replied softly, as if it was a given, as if Magnus was crazy to even think otherwise. 

"God, I love you so much, Alexander. It scares me. I'm sorry I sent you away today."

"I love you too." Alec replied immediately and Magnus couldn't doubt the feeling, Alec was always so serious about what was important to him.

Magnus leaned in, he needed to kiss this boy, this man of his. Usually Alec was the one to make the first move, Magnus always wanted him to be comfortable, but tonight Magnus couldn't help himself he couldn't wait for Alec to make the rest of the move. He eagerly pressed his lips to Alec's with a smile.


End file.
